Las Alas del Ángel
by AnjuXIII
Summary: AU/posible OoC/RokuSora - seres que atraen desgracias entre los humanos y que sus plumas hacen realidad los sueños. Pero, cuando la existencia está en riesgo, ¿cuál es el deseo? ¿tu vida o la del ser amado? - CAP 3 UP!
1. Un ángel caído

konnichiwa!!

luego de tanto tiempo sin publicar nada, vuelvo a aparecer con un nuevo fic ^^

de más está decir que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen y que sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una de mis locuras xD

bueno, espero que les guste ^^

**

* * *

****Las alas del Ángel…**

**[KH - shonen-ai/RokuSora]**

**I. ****Un ángel caído**

'_Ángel: ser alado que en la antigüedad velaba por la vida de los humanos, mientras nosotros los respetábamos y vivíamos en paz. Desde hace ya unos de años, descubrimos el poder que estos poseían y comenzamos a atacarlos, rompiendo el tratado de paz entre ambos…'_

-Ya estas leyendo los cuadernos viejos del abuelo. Por qué no lo dejas ya Roxas.- reclama una joven rubia.

-Que importa. Me interesa todo eso y lo sabes… quiero saber más sobre los ángeles, cómo eran, sus poderes, cuál fue el motivo de que… ya no estén…- opina el joven que respondía al nombre de Roxas, quien veía una libreta polvorienta.

-A mi también me hubiera encantado ver uno, pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Vamos, deja de lado ese libro y acompáñame a ir de compras.

-Sólo para eso me quieres Naminé. ¿Por qué no vas con Kairi o con Olette?

-Porque andan en no sé donde, fuera de la ciudad. Vamos Roxas, ¿o quieres que me pase algo malo? Recuerda lo que pasó con Axel la última vez que salí sola.- dice Naminé, quitándole el texto al rubio.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que me dan ganas de tenerlo en frente y romperle la cara. *suspiro* Está bien, iré contigo.

Roxas y Naminé, mellizos. Ambos sueñan con la vida de un pasado lejano, en donde ángeles y humanos vivían en armonía… un pasado que ya no volverá.

En ese entonces, la tranquilidad ya no existía. Aquellos seres celestiales ya no habitaban el mundo y todo era caos, ambición…

-Roxas, baja de las nubes. Apuesto a que estás pensando en eso de los ángeles otra vez.

-Ya déjame, es lo único que puedo hacer mientras tú vas de compras… y claro, también ir de mula de carga ¬¬

-Vamos, que también hay cosas tuyas. Ya, volvamos a casa si tanto te aburre todo esto.- propone Naminé, corriendo por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Ambos hermanos volvieron a casa antes de que anocheciera o tendrían problemas si encontraban a algún delincuente…

-¡¡Mamá, ya llegamos!!- anuncia la chica, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

-Que bueno que llegan, pero… apuesto a que no me trajiste el encargo y sólo te dedicaste a ver otras tiendas.- comenta la madre.

-¿Encargo? Nami, no me dijiste nada sobre un encargo.- comenta Roxas, dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

-Pues… lo olvidé.

-Bueno, nos quedaremos sin cena por culpa de Naminé.

-Lo siento mamá, si quieres voy ahora. Roxas, no…- dice la rubia, siendo interrumpida por el timbre que comenzó a sonar.

-Yo voy…- abriendo la puerta. –Hola Hayner, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- saluda el chico.

-Hola Roxas, quería ver si podías acompañarme a buscar un paquete al correo.- contesta Hayner, el mejor amigo de Roxas.

-Ve hijo, así aprovechas de comprar las cosas que faltan para la cena.

-Bien… voy y vuelvo entonces.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus encargos, no demorándose demasiado a causa de que ya estuviera anocheciendo y el peligro de las calles comenzaría a aparecer…

-Y Roxas, ¿aún sigues con tus investigaciones sobre los ángeles?- pregunta Hayner, rompiendo el silencio del viaje de regreso.

-Para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta. *suspira* Como me hubiera gustado vivir en ese entonces, cuando los ángeles habitaban la Tierra.- sueña Roxas.

-Claro, si hubieras vivido en ese entonces no te gustarían y te hubieras convertido en uno de esos malditos que se hicieron con las plumas de esas criaturas. *suspiro* Que daría yo por tener una de esas plumas.

'_Los ángeles poseen la característica de que con cada pluma de sus alas atraen la felicidad. En pocas palabras, si un ángel decide ayudar positivamente a un humano cumpliendo uno de sus deseos o sueños, una de sus plumas desaparecería, y así hasta que al no poseer más plumas éste daba su vida…'_

-La verdad es que… poco me importa ese tema de las plumas. O sea, imagínate, es como si… un árbol renunciara a sus hojas sólo para complacer a los demás.

-Vamos, los árboles ya hacen eso y de no ser así no darían frutos, ¿no? Con los ángeles debió ser algo parecido.

-Te equivocas… sino, ¿Por qué crees que dicen que están extintos?

-¡¡Auxilio!! ¡¡Alguien que me ayude!!

Un grito se oyó cerca del lugar, alguien pedía ayuda desesperadamente. Con un tanto de temor, Roxas se dirigió hacia donde venían los gritos y comenzó a oír una conversación…

-Vamos, sé que tienes unas. ¡Entrégamelas!

-¡¡No!! Tú no mereces tenerlas.

-Hey Roxas, ¿Qué rayos…?

-Shhh, silencio…- murmura el rubio, tapando la boca de su amigo.

-Ya te dije, entréganoslas por las buenas o será una lástima tener que dañar esa tierna carita.

"Esa voz… ¡Es Axel! Ya está haciendo de las suyas…" piensa Roxas, ahora más decidido a acercarse.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-¡Axel ya déjalo tranquilo!

-Oh, hola Roxas tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta el aludido.

-Y además tienes el descaro de tratarme como uno de los tuyos. ¡Ya me oíste, déjalo en paz!

-En una ocasión estuviste con los nuestros, así que puedo tratarte como tal.

-¡Roxas! ¿Cómo estás?- saluda Demyx, otro de los compañeros del pelirrojo.

-Demyx, no es momento para comportarse amigable.- reclama Axel.

-Pero… hace mucho que no veía a Rox, se le extraña en el grupo.

-¡Ya! Maldita sea Demyx, ¿Por qué tenías que venir conmigo?

-Porque somos compañeros, ¿no?

Mientras Axel y Demyx discutían, Roxas llamó a su amigo para que lo ayudara. La otra persona comenzó a escabullirse hasta donde se encontraba Hayner y ambos salieron corriendo.

-Ustedes dos siguen exactamente igual que siempre. Ya me aburrí de todo esto, hagan lo que quieran, adiós.- dijo Roxas, mientras salía corriendo rápidamente del lugar.

Corrió hasta alcanzar a su amigo. Se preguntaba que cara pondrían Axel y Demyx al notar que aquel joven ya no estaba arrinconado.

-¿Roxas por qué rayos eres así? Qué hubiera pasado si te dan una paliza.- pregunta el ojimiel una vez más tranquilos.

-Conozco bien a esos dos, comienzan a discutir y se olvidan de todo.- mirando al joven. –Me llamo Roxas y él es Hayner. Dime, ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico, de cabello castaño en puntas, ojos tan azules como el cielo y con un rostro dulce, lo miró.

-Me llamo Sora… y me encuentro bien. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, no sabía que hacer. Querían quitarme algo muy valioso y me dio mucho miedo…- contesta, dando una tierna sonrisa.

"Que lindo es… pero, ¿Por qué pienso así?" se pregunta Roxas, mirando al castaño un tanto sonrojado.

-¿Algo valioso? Y además andas solo. Así serás un imán para los malandrines.- comenta Hayner.

-Pues… es que… no soy de por aquí…- contesta apenado el chico, bajando su mirada.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.- dice el ojimiel, haciendo ademán de seguir su camino.

-¡Esperen! Quiero darles algo… por haberme ayudado.

Sora sacó un pequeño morral de color blanco que tenía escondido y metió su mano.

-Tengan, sé que son importantes para mi, pero a ustedes les debo mucho.- dice, mientras les tiende dos plumas blancas.

-Eso es…- murmura sorprendido el rubio.

-¡Son plumas de ángel! Ahora entiendo porque te querían.- dice Hayner en el mismo estado que su amigo.

-No lo digas tan alto… no quiero tener más problemas.- dice Sora.

-Ya, lo siento. ¿De verdad quieres que nos quedemos con ellas?

-Sip, es mi forma de agradecerles ^^

"Nuevamente esa sonrisa… parece un…" –Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarla.- comenta Roxas.

-Pero… es mi regalo para agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado.- murmura el castaño bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Roxas es así. Cuando se trata de las plumas de ángel él no acepta nada.

-Ya veo… pero entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo agradezca?- pregunta Sora, acercando su rostro al del rubio.

-N-no… importa…- murmura Roxas, sonrojándose.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por el obsequio. Debo irme, han de estar esperándome en casa. Ojala nos veamos de nuevo Sora.- se despide Hayner, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

-Sora… ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? No importa si queda lejos.- propone Roxas.

-Pues… no creo que puedas acompañarme. Además… huí de casa…

-¿Huiste de casa? ¿Y por qué?

-Por cosas que aún no puedo explicarte. Y bueno… la verdad es que todo esto es muy confuso para mí, este lugar…

-Mmm… ven conmigo, de seguro mamá no hará problemas en aceptarte en casa.

-¡Gracias! De verdad Roxas, si no fuera porque ya los conozco, diría que eres un ángel.- sonríe Sora, tomando el brazo de su acompañante.

"¿Los conozco? ¿Acaso él…?"

Y siguieron caminando a casa en silencio, la cual ya no quedaba muy lejos. El silencio se hacía cada vez más incómodo, a causa de las muchas preguntas que iban y venían por la mente de Roxas…

"Y si… ¿él es uno de esos que le han quitado las plumas a los ángeles? No, no se ve como uno de ellos, además se ve como de mi edad… creo que lo mejor será preguntar…" –Sora… y dime, ¿de dónde vienes?

-Pues… creo que no vas a creerme si te digo…

-No te preocupes, soy bastante crédulo a todo lo que me dicen… y creo que por eso a veces me engañan fácilmente.- murmura un tanto apenado.

-Es que… es difícil de explicar…

-Bueno, cuando sepas cómo me lo dices… y… ¿Cómo has conseguido esas plumas?

"¡¡Aaahhh!! Primero esa pregunta y ahora esta… mejor y le hubiera inventado algo, pero soy tan malo para mentir… ¿Soy capaz de decirle toda la verdad? ¿Y si…?" –Pues… esas plumas… son mías…

-Es un tanto obvio que sean tuyas porque tú andas con ellas.

-¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que… yo… esas plumas son mías… porque soy…

-¡Roxas, te tardaste!

-¡Soy un ángel!- exclama el castaño al tiempo que Naminé abría la puerta a su hermano.

"¿U-un… ángel?"

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

fin del primer capitulo... espero tener el tiempo y la imaginación suficiente para poder continuar, ya que los estudios me tienen bastante estresada u.u

si tienen algún reclamo, pregunta, petición, confusión o lo que sea dejen un review ^^

bye~


	2. Protegido

**konnichiwa! al fin me digno a aparecer T_T**

**la falta de creatividad y de tiempo me tenian atada sin poder hacer mucho... pero al fin les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fic ^^**

**espero ke sea de su agrado... ah! y claro, gracias por aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic y ke dejan reviews ^^**

**creo ke demas esta decir ke los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen y ke solo los tomo prestados para intentar hacer mis sueños realidad xD**

**

* * *

**

**II. Protegido…**

-Nee Roxas, ¿Quién es él?- pregunta Naminé, observando al chico junto a su hermano.

-H-hola, me llamo Sora, mucho gusto.

-Hola Sora, el gusto es mío, soy Naminé. ¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?

-Pues…

-Ya Nami deja de hacerle preguntas. Es un amigo y no tiene donde quedarse por ahora, por eso ha venido conmigo.- dice el rubio, entrando a casa.

-Roxas, ¿trajiste las cosas para la cena?

-Sí mamá, y necesito pedirte un pequeño favor.

-Nee Sora, ¿y de dónde eres? Escapaste de casa, ¿cierto?- interroga la rubia.

-Es que… yo…

-Oh, así que este es el chico.- dice Kanae, madre de Roxas y Naminé, mirando al invitado. –Eres tan adorable x3

-G-gracias… creo…

-Su nombre es Sora. Tuvo un problema con sus padres y… me pidió si podía quedarse aquí.

-Está bien, no hay problema mientras sus padres no se enojen con nosotros después xD Siendo así, bienvenido a la casa de los Hikari.- dice Kanae.

-Muchísimas gracias señora, le prometo que no causaré problema alguno.

-Que tierno eres Sora, no sé cómo puedes ser amigo del menso de mi hermano.- ríe Naminé.

-Ya, no critiques que tú no tienes mucho que presumir.- dice el aludido. –Sora… ¿puedes venir un momento?

-¿Eh? Y… ¿a dónde?

-Quiero hablar algo contigo, eso es todo. Ven, vamos a mí habitación.- contesta Roxas, tomando la mano del castaño. _"Necesito saber todo… necesito saber qué hace aquí…"_ piensa.

-Mmm… Sora, ten cuidado con este pervertido.- murmura Naminé, mirando maliciosamente a su hermano.

-¿Si? Y tú eres una malpensada. No le hagas caso a esta loca.

-Luego hablamos Sora ^^

-Claro ^^ - dice el joven, siguiendo al rubio.

Subieron las escaleras de la casa y se dirigieron a la última puerta del pasillo.

-Entra, y disculpa el desorden.- dice Roxas adentrándose en el cuarto.

-¿De qué es lo que…?

-¿Cómo es eso de que eres un ángel? Es… imposible, ellos no han bajado a la tierra desde hace muchos años.- comenta el rubio, sentándose en su cama.

-Te equivocas. Nosotros bajamos todo el tiempo aquí a cumplir nuestro destino: hacer feliz a aquel que hemos sido asignados. Lo distinto es que los demás ángeles no son visibles a los humanos, exceptuando los niños claro.- explica Sora.

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué podemos verte?

-Porque yo lo decidí así, y para ver cómo sería tu reacción y la de aquellos que te rodean. Además… sabía que te gustaban los ángeles y por eso yo… quería cumplir uno de tus deseos apenas llegara a la Tierra…

-Pero cómo… ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? ¿Y por qué quieres cumplir mis deseos?

-Ya te lo dije, estoy aquí para cumplir mi cometido, como todos los ángeles. Tú eres a quien debo complacer, tú eres mi protegido.- explica el castaño, tomando una de las manos de Roxas y besando el dorso de ésta.

-¡P-pero que disparates dices! Y-yo no necesito un ángel que me conceda deseos…- exclama nervioso el rubio, apartando su mano. _"No… no de nuevo… esta sensación… ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?"_ piensa.

-Aún así yo quiero hacer tus deseos realidad, ese es el motivo de mi existencia.

-Tú… no deberías estar aquí. ¿No te das cuenta? Cualquiera podría enterarse de que eres un ángel y como eres visible te quitarían todo lo que tienes… y yo no estaré todo el tiempo para ayudarte así como lo hice hoy.

-No lo entiendes. No pueden dañarme, no puedo morir… no hasta que cumpla mi misión… yo estoy aquí únicamente por y para ti, nada ni nadie va a impedir eso.

-¿A sí? ¿Y quién me asegura que estarás ahí para mí? ¿Quién me asegura que no morirías de un momento a otro? _"Je… entonces es cierto… los ángeles sólo mueren de esa forma…"_ piensa.

-Jeje, se ve que a pesar de que eres un fanático de los ángeles no conoces mucho sobre nosotros. Nuestro destino es único, nacemos para simplemente cumplir a un solo ser… y la única forma de morir es cumplir todo deseo de nuestro elegido, dando nuestra alma una vez nuestras alas desaparecen.

-Eso… eso no está bien…

Roxas, inseguro y confundido, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, intentando calmar las tantas emociones que le venían.

-¿Estás sintiendo… rabia? ¿Pena? ¿Por qué? Mmm… también puedo sentir tu dolor, tu felicidad al conocer a un ángel, tu confusión hacia todo esto y…

-¡Ya déjame! ¡¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?! ¡¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que todo esto es lo que estoy sintiendo?!

-Eso es porque… *acercándose a él* estamos conectados. ¿Y sabes? He encontrado algo en ti que me ha llamado mucho la atención… estabas tratando de ocultarlo, pero aún así lo he notado, ¿Por qué te avergüenza? Jeje, pero aún así quieres hacerlo… por eso yo…- murmura Sora, acercándose cada vez más a los labios del rubio.

-S-Sora… ¿Q-que estás haciendo?- balbucea Roxas, rojo a más no poder e intentando nulamente alejarse del ángel.

-Simplemente… intentando cumplir uno de tus deseos…

Poco a poco el castaño iba acercando sus labios a los del rubio, cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación es abierta.

-¡¿R-Roxas?! ¡Y así me dices que no piense mal! ¡Sabía que pasaría algo!- exclama Naminé, observando aquella escena.

-¡N-Naminé! No es lo que crees… es que…- intenta excusarse Sora.

-No es lo que yo creo… ¿entonces qué es? Yo vi claramente que tratabas de besar a mi hermano. Ja, vaya angelito…

-Ya Nami, no me importa lo que pienses sobre lo que viste, todo es un… ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta un tanto sorprendido Roxas, volviéndose a sentar en la cama. _"Rayos… Nami y su grandiosa aparición… un poco más y me hubiera besado… ay no, no de nuevo…"_ piensa.

-¿Creían que no escuché su conversación cuando llegaron a casa? Ya sé que Sora es un ángel, jejeje.

-Así que… ¿ya lo sabes? Bueno, mucho mejor así, ¿no crees Roxas?- sonríe el ángel como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Claro, mucho mejor… ¬¬ Y tú, ¿Por qué llegas y entras en mi cuarto? ¿No recuerdas que hay que tocar antes de entrar?- pregunta molesto el rubio.

-Ya, que malo eres. Ya entendí que te molestaste mucho porque interrumpí el 'momento romántico', pero mamá dice que la cena ya está lista.

-¡Oye, que no fue nada! ¡Y no estoy enojado por eso!

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lo estás? ¿Y qué significa el que Sora estuviera a punto de besarte? Porque no creo que sea un simple malentendido.- murmura maliciosamente la chica.

-Si quieres te lo explico Nami.- exclama entusiasta el castaño.

-¡Bien! Vamos entonces y me lo cuentas todo EN LA CENA.- contesta la rubia, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Sora y dirigiéndose hacia abajo.

-¿En la cena? ¡Naminé no, espera!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Así que eso pasó…

-Vaya Sora, si que tienes problemas.- opina Naminé con una media sonrisa en los labios. _"Vaya, quien es más mentiroso Roxas o Sora… pero ni modo que le digamos a mamá que es un ángel… al menos no todavía…"_ piensa.

-Pues si. Mis padres siempre han sido muy estrictos conmigo, todo el tiempo diciéndome lo que debía hacer… pero nunca se preocuparon de que si realmente quería o no las cosas.- murmura cabizbajo Sora.

-Es realmente triste, ¿no lo crees Roxas?- pregunta la chica, mirando a su distraído hermano.

-¿Eh? ¿Me hablabas? No estaba tomando atención.

-Roxas, deberías estar más atento. Sora nos acaba de contar su problema y tú en las nubes.- reclama la madre.

-No importa. Roxas tiene mucho mejores cosas en las que pensar, ¿cierto?- sonríe el ángel.

"_Rayos… esa sonrisa… y además no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó… ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!"_ piensa el rubio un tanto sonrojado.

-Roxas, hijo, tu cara… pareces un tomate.

-Jejeje, creo que ya sé lo que está pensando mi hermanito.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz! Me voy a dormir…- declara Roxas, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y marchándose a su habitación.

-Vaya, últimamente Roxas está de muy mal humor… *suspira* si tan sólo tu padre estuviera aquí, él lo entendía tan bien…- murmura Kanae, bajando la mirada.

-Ya mamá, que ya se le pasará a Roxas. Además, recuerda que papá está ahora en un mejor lugar y sin tener que soportar los berrinches de Roxas, jejeje.- intenta animar Naminé.

-Sora, perdona por tener que vernos así… pero siempre es lo mismo. Desde que mi esposo murió, Roxas no ha sido el mismo. Ha sido muy difícil para él todo esto…

-No importa… sé lo que siente Roxas al perder a alguien importante. Yo… perdí a un amigo cuando tenía unos 10 años…- murmura amargamente Sora, recordando el pasado.

-¿Un… amigo? ¿A tus 10 años? La misma edad que teníamos cuando perdimos a papá…- pregunta Naminé, mirando al joven con complicidad.

-Sí, un amigo. Se llamaba Ven…

-Ay, ya. Mejor dejemos de lado todo este tema de muertes y eso, que sino terminaremos todos llorando. Bueno, ordenaré un poco y me iré a dormir. Sora, te pasaré uno de los pijamas de Roxas para que duermas ^^ -dice la mujer, poniéndose de pie y mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

-Bien ^^

-Y dormirás junto a Roxas, ya que conmigo no puedes ^^ -comenta Naminé. -*acercándose al oído del castaño* Pero esta vez si que tengas cuidado, ¿eh? Jejeje.

-Bueno… ·///·

Luego de que Kanae le pasara la ropa a Sora, el ángel subió dudosamente las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Roxas.

"_Bien… ¿Qué haré? ¿__Y si está enfadado? ¿Y si no me deja entrar? ¿Qué hago?"_ piensa Sora, mientras caminaba como león enjaulado frente a la puerta.

-¿Aún aquí? ¿Por qué no entras de una vez? No creo que Roxas te deje afuera, después de todo se le nota que le agradas, y mucho.- comenta Naminé.

-No estoy seguro… debería saberlo, ya que ambos estamos conectados y gracias a eso puedo saber lo que siente… pero… aún soy muy malo para todo esto, a pesar del tiempo que he estado aquí.

-¡¿Ya estuviste aquí?! ¿En qué momento?- exclama sorprendida la chica.

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer tanto escándalo?- se asoma por la puerta Roxas, mirando a los chicos fuera de la habitación.

-¿Sabes? Sora ya había estado aquí antes, me lo acaba de decir.

-¿Que ya estuviste aquí?

-Sí… y no estuve solo…

-¿No estuviste solo? ¿O sea que habían más ángeles contigo?

-Sólo uno… pero él… murió…

-Ya, si vinieron acá sólo para deprimirse entonces pueden irse. Yo… ya tengo bastantes problemas como para tener que cargar con ustedes dos.- declara el rubio.

-Bueno Sora, después me contarás todo, ¿sí? *mirando a Roxas* No estamos aquí para eso, sino para decirte que Sora dormirá contigo ^^

-¿C-conmigo?

-Sí, contigo, así que mucho cuidado con… ejem, pensar o desear cosas malas, porque sabes que Sora las querrá cumplir para ti ¬¬ Bueno, los dejo. Que duerman bien ^^ -se despide Naminé marchándose a su habitación.

-B-bueno… ¿vas a quedarte parado ahí toda la noche o qué?- pregunta sonrojado Roxas, invitando a entrar al castaño.

-Roxas… no te sientas triste. No deberías, tienes una familia que te quiere y que se preocupa por ti, así que no deberías…

-Je, mamá comenzó a hablar de nuevo… siempre es igual. Contándole a medio mundo lo que ocurre en nuestras vidas… ¿Sabes? Tú no deberías meterte en esto… no deberías estar aquí…

-¿Sigues con eso? Ya te lo dije, eres mi protegido y…

-Y estoy para conceder tus deseos, ya lo sé… ya, voy a dormir, buenas noches…- dice Roxas, dirigiéndose a su cama. –Mmm… por cierto… ¿en dónde vas a dormir? Mamá te mandó a mi habitación pero… sólo hay una cama…

-Pues… no lo sé. ¿Dónde quieres que duerma? Haré lo que tú me digas ^^

-No deberías… bueno… puedes dormir en mi cama... yo dormiré en…

-'Duerme conmigo'… es lo que puedo ver en tus pensamientos…- susurra Sora, abrazando sorpresivamente al rubio por la espalda. –Eso es lo que quieres… ¿cierto?

"_Este chico… no, no es un chico… es un ángel… pero… por qué yo…__"_ –S-sí…

-Bien, pues entonces a dormir ^^

Sora se dirigió a la cama con una gran sonrisa en los labios y se acomodó hacia la pared, mientras Roxas aún seguía petrificado, mirando como el castaño se arropaba en su cama como si nada…

-Roxas, ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la noche? ¿No que ya querías dormir?

-C-claro…- murmura el rubio, metiéndose en la cama sin mirar a Sora.

-Buenas noches Roxas.

No recibió respuesta. Roxas se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Y más aún, ¿Por qué con él? ¡Era un chico! Pero más que nada era su ángel…

-Je, mi ángel… quien lo diría…

Se volteó con cuidado para ver a Sora, encontrándose al castaño durmiendo plácidamente como un niño pequeño.

-Es… lindo… demasiado lindo… y más aún cuando duerme. Buenas noches… mi angelito…- murmura tiernamente, robándole un pequeño beso de sus labios y volviéndose a acomodar para dormir.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**y bueno... sin mucho ke decir me despido ^^**

**salu2 a to2 ^^**

**bye~**

**AnjuAkatsukiXIII**


	3. Tu Sonrisa

**konnichiwa!!**

**por fin actualizo mi fic!! perdón por tardar tanto T_T los estudios me tenían con la mente seca y además me sugió un problema con este cap (se me había borrado el documento... justo cuando ya lo estaba por terminar!! T_T)**

**gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia que me han tenido :D**

**sin más rodeos les dejo con el cap ^^**

**III. Tu sonrisa…**

"_Que bien dormí. Me pregunto si él también lo habrá hecho… sigue siendo el mismo, lo único que no he vuelto a ver por ahora es su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que me brindabas cuando eras un niño, Roxas…"_

Sora observaba al rubio dormir, mientras jugueteaba con unos mechones del cabello del joven.

"_Soy feliz por volver a tu lado, pero no estaré conforme hasta lograr hacerte sonreír de nuevo…"_ piensa el ángel, dándole un pequeño beso al chico.

Continuó observando a Roxas dormir, mientras pensaba en la forma de traer de vuelta esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

–Mmm… ya… amaneció…– murmura entredormido Roxas, abriendo con dificultad sus ojos a causa de la luz del día.

–Buenos días Roxas, ¿Cómo dormiste?

Cuando abrió por completo sus ojos, el joven logró ver unos brillantes ojos azules que lo miraban MUY de cerca y un tierno rostro adornado por una cálida sonrisa…

–…

–Roxas te hice una pregunta… mmm, parece que aún no despiertas bien.

–Por qué… ¡Por qué estás sobre mi! – exclama al fin Roxas, con el rostro rojo.

–Lo siento, no pensé que te molestarías tanto. Después de todo, tú fuiste quien aceptó que durmiera aquí. – murmura Sora, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

"_Es cierto… __le dije que quería que durmiera conmigo. No me quejo, lo admito, Sora es muy buena compañía, pero…"_ –¡Te dije que durmieras JUNTO a mi, no SOBRE!

–Que malo eres… ¡ya sé! Para que cambies esa cara enojada *acercándose más a él* podría…

–¡Par de pervertidos, levántense! ¿Y qué están haciendo esta vez? – exclama Naminé, entrando de golpe a la habitación.

–¡Nami!

–No de nuevo…– murmura Roxas, cubriendo su rostro con su mano en señal de enfado.

–Nada de eso. Nuevamente me los encuentro en escenas comprometedoras, ¿y no quieren que piense mal?

–Pero Nami, ya sabes el porque me comporto así.– reclama Sora, aún sobre su protegido.

–Naminé, ya te había dicho ayer que tocaras antes de…

–Llegaremos tarde a clases si no te levantas. No sabía si estaban despiertos o no, y si no lo estaban los despertaría yo, pero por lo que veo estaban más que despiertos. – comenta Naminé, mirando a su mellizo.–Ya voy, sólo sal de mi habitación, ¿sí?

–Bien, pero nada de distracciones ni cosas pervertidas.– ríe la rubia, saliendo del cuarto.

–¿Tenías que ir a la escuela? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te hubiera despertado.– pregunta Sora.

–Pensé que lo sabrías, después de todo sólo tengo 16. Y bueno… Sora, quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor.

–¿Si? ¿Cuál sería?

–¿Puedes… salirte de encima? No puedo levantarme si aún estás sobre mi.– murmura el rubio.

–Ejeje, lo siento. – responde, poniéndose de pie.

–Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

–No lo sé… ¿no puedo ir contigo a clases?

–Sabía que preguntarías eso. No, no puedes.

–Está bien… si no quieres que vaya, no lo haré. Después de todo sigo tus órdenes…– murmura Sora, dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Si necesitas algo, estaré abajo. – y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

"_Sora, no lo entiendes… no quiero que te pase nada malo, no quiero que te lastimen…"_ piensa Roxas, cambiando su semblante a uno triste.

–Qué puedo hacer… quiero que Roxas vuelva a ser el mismo que conocí, pero cómo…

–Buenos días Sora, ¿aún en pijama?– saluda Kanae, quien servía el desayuno en la cocina.

–¿Eh? Ah, sí. Quería ver si podía ayudarla en algo Kanae-san.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien. *suspiro* Sora… quería hablar algo contigo, aprovechando que mis hijos aún no vienen.

–B-bien… y, ¿Qué sería?– pregunta un tanto nervioso el castaño, mientras la mujer le indicaba que se sentara a su lado.

–¿Sabes? Después de mucho pensar durante la noche y recordar algunas cosas… quería decirte que me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a esta casa.– sonríe Kanae, abrazando al joven a su lado.

–¿Vuelto? ¡¿Acaso usted…?!

–Al parecer fui la única que recordó aquello Sora. Estuviste con nosotros hace 6 años, cuando sólo eras un niño, ¿cierto?

–Así es… no puedo creerlo. ¡Me alegra que se acordara de mi! Me sentía muy mal por tener que contarle cosas que no eran ciertas y además… me moría de las ganas de decirle lo mucho que la extrañé.– dice alegremente Sora, abrazando con entusiasmo a la madre.

–Ya, que no es hora de esto. ¿Que acaso no debes ir junto a Roxas, así como decías cuando eras niño? Debes cambiarte si no quieres que te dejen aquí.– sonríela mujer, soltando al ángel y dándole un pequeño empujoncito hacia el salón.

–¿De verdad… quiere que vaya a la escuela con él? Pero Roxas dijo…

–Tu deber es estar junto a él, ¿cierto? No porque te lo pida debes hacerlo, después de todo eres su ángel y debes estar a su lado para cuidarlo. No quiero que lo dejes solo, necesita de alguien que le haga cambiar, alguien que le haga sentir feliz… y sé que tú eres ese alguien Sora.

–Gracias Kanae-san. Iré a cambiarme entonces ^^– ríe el castaño, marchándose de vuelta a la habitación.

–Vaya… qué pasó mamá. ¿Por qué Sora se veía tan feliz?– pregunta Naminé, quien entraba a la cocina.

–Por nada Nami, después lo sabrás.

Roxas se miraba por última vez al espejo de su habitación, aún pensando en las tantas cosas que habían ocurrido.

"_Estoy perdiendo el control, nunca me había pasado algo así… ¿Por qué Sora me… me hace sentir de esta forma?"_ piensa, tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, el rubio chocó con cierto castaño que se encontraba dispuesto a entrar al lugar, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

–¡S-Sora! ¿Te encuentras bien?– pregunta Roxas, ayudando rápidamente al ángel.

–Sí, no te preocupes. Kanae-san tiene todo listo para desayunar, así que es mejor que te apresures.– sonríe Sora, tomando la mano del rubio y poniéndose de pie.

Sora entró a la habitación en cuanto su protegido bajó las escaleras. Se acercó al armario y buscó la ropa que Kanae le había indicado, poniéndosela rápidamente para bajar a desayunar.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina…

–Anda mamá, dime qué pasó.– pregunta insistente la rubia, mientras cogía su vaso de jugo.

–Ya te lo dije, espera un momento.

–Pero mamá…

–Ya Naminé, de hace rato que estás igual y ya me tienes harto.– comenta Roxas, poniéndose de pie. –Ya, me voy a la escuela…

–Perdón por tardar tanto.

–Qué bueno que llegas Sora ^^ Bien, iremos todos a la escuela. Inscribiré a Sora como primo de ustedes, ¿entendido?– sonríe Kanae, poniéndose de pie.

–¡Genial! Sora viene con nosotros.– celebra Naminé, abrazando al castaño.

–P-pero mamá, Sora no puede…

–Roxas, no digas eso. Tiene todo el derecho de ir, además es parte de la familia. Se convirtió en un Hikari desde que tu abuelo lo trajo aquí.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué metes al abuelo en esto?– pregunta confuso el rubio.

–Kanae-san, por favor. Si no recuerdan eso no lo diga…– murmura el ángel, acercándose a una silla y tomando asiento para desayunar.

–Está bien Sora, no insistiré. Entonces, una vez nuestro angelito termine de desayunar partiremos a la escuela. Haré lo posible para inscribirlo en el mismo salón que ustedes, así no estará tan perdido.

–De acuerdo mamá, cuidaré de Sora ya que al parecer a Roxas le molesta la idea.– declara Naminé, mirando de reojo a su hermano y abrazando al joven que desayunaba.

–Digan lo que quieran, seguiré pensando que sora no debería ir.– _"Definitivamente no debe ir…"_ piensa.

Una vez Sora terminara de desayunar, salieron de la casa rumbo a la escuela. Roxas iba en silencio pensando en qué podría hacer con respecto a esta nueva situación, mientras Kanae, Naminé y Sora hablaban sobre distintas cosas…

–Así que ya lo sabes todo. Pero dime mamá, ¿Cómo es que lo descubriste?– pregunta la rubia con curiosidad.

–Es un secreto. Digamos que tengo buena memoria y sé sacar conclusiones ^^– contesta sonriendo la madre.

–Me alegra que Kanae-san sepa quién y que soy, así no hay necesidad de mentir, ¿no crees Nami?– sonríe Sora.

–Por cierto, ¿Cómo dormiste Sora? ¿Te trató bien Roxas?– pregunta Kanae, mirando de reojo a su hijo que caminada delante de ellos.

–Jeje, si supieras mamá. Creo que Roxas ha sido el más feliz con todo esto.– ríe Naminé, recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso pasó algo?

–¿Podrían dejar de hablar estupideces? Ya me tienen arto.– comenta Roxas enfadado.

–¿Aún sigues enfadado porque interrumpí lo de la mañana? Está bien, lo siento. Para la próxima no interrumpo.– comenta burlona la melliza mayor.

–¡Ya te dije que no me interesa nada de eso! ¡Y olvídate de que habrá una próxima vez!

–Bien, pues si no te interesa, tampoco te interesará el que le diga a los demás que Sora me gusta y que a pesar de que somos primos, somos novios *mirando a Sora* ¿estás de acuerdo?

–Está bien, suena divertido. – sonríe el ángel.

–Hagan lo que quieran, no me interesa.

–Jejeje, parece que alguien se nos ha puesto celoso por aquí. – ríe Kanae mirando al rubio.

– ¡Mamá!– exclama sonrojado Roxas. –Ya déjenme tranquilo. Me iré al salón. – y se va corriendo.

–Bien, entonces nosotros iremos a inscribir a Sora. – declara la madre, entrando al edificio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Hola Roxas, ¿vienes solo? ¿Nami no vendrá hoy?– pregunta Olette, amiga y compañera de los mellizos.

–Está en dirección junto a mamá, ya vendrá.– comenta el rubio, dejando sus cosas en la mesa y tomando asiento.

– ¿en dirección? ¿Acaso pasó algo? – pregunta Kairi, otra de sus amigas.

– ¿Y esa cara Roxas? No me digas que es por tu culpa que está en dirección.– comenta Hayner.

–No saques conclusiones si no sabes nada, ¿sí? No es por m, ya sabrán.

– ¿Y no nos das ni un adelanto? – comenta Pence, quien lo miraba curioso.

–Buenos días chicos, tomen asiento que tengo un anuncio importante que darles. – saluda Aerith, maestra de artes, que entraba al salón.

–Un anuncio, mmm. ¿Tiene que ver contigo, Roxas? – murmura Hayner, tomando asiento.

–No diré nada…

– Desde hoy asistirá un nuevo estudiante en el salón, pero… por lo que veo aún no llega. – comenta la maestra, observando a sus alumnos.

–Disculpe Aerith-sensei, nos retrasamos un poco. Vengo junto al nuevo estudiante. – saluda Naminé, entrando al salón junto al ángel.

Todos en el aula quedaron en silencio mirando al chico castaño que estaba en frente. La maestra observó uno de sus papeles y escribió en la pizarra el nombre del chico.

–Bien, desde hoy Sora Hikari será su nuevo compañero. Espero que lo traten bien y que le ayuden a adaptarse.

Sora se sentía nervioso ante tanta mirada y los comentarios de las chicas. Roxas desvió la mirada hacia afuera, intentando calmar sus preocupaciones.

–B-bueno… como ya saben, me llamo Sora y… soy el primo de Roxas y Naminé…– dice el castaño, bajando la mirada de vez en cuando a causa del nerviosismo.

–Nami, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías un primo tan lindo y que además vendría a estudiar aquí? – pregunta Kairi por lo bajo a su amiga.

–Eso les pasa por quedarse incomunicadas conmigo durante el fin de semana. – comenta la rubia.

–Sora, puedes tomar asiento ahí delante de Roxas. Bien, vamos a comenzar la clase, así que saquen sus cuadernos de dibujo. – anuncia Aerith, poniendo orden en el salón.

Las clases pasaron lentamente y los recesos fueron un castigo tanto para los mellizos como para el ángel: rodeados de gente preguntando sobre el chico nuevo. Ya a la hora del almuerzo…

–Y nuevamente Sora fue atrapado, ¿es que acaso no lo dejarán en paz ni para comer? Y mira a Kairi, también se unió al montón en vez de guardar orden como es su deber. – comenta un tanto molesta Naminé.

–Vaya encargada del salón que tenemos, jajaja. Pobre de tu primo, me recuerda a cuando tú y Roxas llegaron a esta escuela. – opina Olette, mirando al montón de chicas.

–Así que no tenías ni la menor idea de que Sora era tu primo. – dice Hayner, jugando con una pequeña pelota que tenía en sus manos.

–Es cosa tuya si me crees o no. – responde de mala gana Roxas.

–¿Ya conocías a Sora, Hayner? Porque yo no lo había visto nunca. – comenta Pence, observando a sus amigos.

–Sora llegó ayer, se lo encontraron con problemas de orientación. *mirando a Roxas* Y, ¿no piensas hacer nada por Sora? Recuerda que le prometimos a mamá que cuidaríamos de él. – dice Naminé, uniéndose a la conversación.

–Que se las arregle solo. No fue idea mía el que viniera a la escuela. *poniéndose de pie* Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí. – dice Roxas, saliendo del salón.

–Si que está de mal humor hoy. ¿Será por Sora? – pregunta Hayner, sin despegar la vista de la puerta.

–No lo sé, ya no distingo de cuando está normal a cuando está enfadado. Bueno, si Roxas no ayuda lo haré yo. Nos vemos luego chicos. – dice la melliza, dirigiéndose al montón de chicas que rodeaban a Sora.

–Y Sora, ¿tienes novia? – pregunta entusiasta una de las jóvenes, haciendo que el resto chillara de emoción.

–Etto, yo…

–Ya chicas, déjenlo respirar un momento. Él también necesita comer y vivir igual que todos. – reclama Naminé, entrando al centro del círculo.

–Pero que al menos nos responda la última pregunta. – propone otra chica, a lo que el resto la apoyó.

–Bien. Sora no tiene novia, pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones porque él ya tiene a quien querer. ¿Felices? *tomando la mano del ángel* Nos retiramos, con permiso. – dice la rubia, apartando a la gente y saliendo del salón con el castaño.

–Gracias Nami, no sabía cómo sacármelas de encima. – suspira Sora, una vez estuviera tranquilo.

–No es nada. Sé lo que se siente estar rodeado de un montón de gente curiosa, después de todo Roxas y yo pasamos por lo mismo cuando llegamos aquí. – asegura la chica.

–Por cierto, ¿Por qué dijiste que tenía a quien querer? No me gus…

–¿Y dónde dejas a mi hermano? No finjas Sora, que se te nota demasiado. – ríe Naminé, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara.

–Hablando de Roxas, ¿dónde está?

–Fue a dar una vuelta por la escuela.

–Iré a buscarlo, ¿vienes?

–Iré a buscar unos apuntes para ti. Si no lo encuentras estaré en la biblioteca. – dice Naminé, marchándose por el pasillo.

Sora comenzó a deambular de pasillo en pasillo, observando cada rostro y buscando al chico rubio.

–Dónde puede estar… a los únicos lugares que no he ido es a la biblioteca y al patio. Iré al patio primero, luego me encontraré con Naminé.

El ángel siguió buscando por la escuela, sin percatarse que alguien lo observaba detenidamente…

–Mira la suerte que tenemos, ¿no crees?

–Esta vez no me interrumpas. Por tu culpa lo perdimos la vez pasada.

–Ya perdieron su oportunidad, ahora déjenmelo a mí y no quiero interrupciones, ¿entendido Axel, Demyx?

–Sí, como digas. – responde de mala gana el pelirrojo, mirando como la chica se dirigía al patio.

–*suspiro* Tampoco se ve por aquí. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Roxas? – murmura cansado Sora, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol.

–Disculpa, ¿eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

–¿Eh? Sí, me llamo Sora…– contesta el castaño, observando a la chica rubia frente a él.

–Mucho gusto Sora, soy Larxene. – saluda, mientras sonríe amablemente. –Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo? ¿Aún no tienes amigos en la escuela?

–Estaba buscando a alguien, pero… no he podido encontrarlo.

–Si quieres puedo ayudarte, así también te puedo mostrar mejor la escuela. ¿Qué dices?

–Es una buena idea, muchas gracias Larxene. – sonríe Sora, poniéndose de pie.

–No es nada. – murmura la rubia, mientras sonreía perversamente.

Mientras, en el salón…

–Si que ha sido largo el paseo esta vez. Eso significa que realmente algo te pasa. – dice Olette, mirando al rubio que entraba al salón nuevamente.

–Me conoces mejor que mi hermana. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? – pregunta Roxas al no encontrar a Naminé y a Sora.

–Salió con Sora hace un rato, no tengo idea a dónde. ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupan? – contesta Hayner.

–Sabes la razón mejor que nadie. Eso es lo que me tiene así…

–¡Volví! ¿Me extrañaron? – sonríe Naminé, entrando al salón.

–¿Y Sora? – pregunta Roxas al notar que el ángel no llegó junto a su hermana.

–Creí que estaría contigo, después de todo se fue a buscarte y como no llegó a la biblioteca supuse que te había encontrado.

–¿Por qué lo dejaste solo? Naminé, ¡¿no te das cuenta de que puede pasarle algo?! ¡Maldición! – exclama espantado el rubio, saliendo rápidamente del salón en busca del castaño.

–¿Pasarle algo? ¿Algo como qué? – pregunta la melliza, sin entender lo ocurrido.

–¿No te contó lo que ocurrió cuando nos encontramos con Sora? Pensé que lo haría. – dice Hayner, mirando a la rubia con preocupación.

"_Sora… espero encontrarte antes que ellos, sino…"_ piensa preocupado Roxas, mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Mmmm, no lo veo por ningún lado. – murmura Sora caminando junto a la chica mayor.

–¿Qué tal si vamos por acá? Tal vez ahí encontremos a tu amigo.

–Está bien.

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de los estudiantes, lejos de toda protección y sin escape alguno…

–¿Dónde estamos?

–Y bien, ¿cuánto más piensas fingir… angelito? – dice Larxene, acorralando al castaño.

–L-Larxene… ¿de qué estás hablando? – pregunta asustado Sora, retrocediendo hasta chocar con el alambrado del lugar.

–Sé bien lo que eres y no pienso perder la oportunidad de hacerme con tus plumas, aún estando en la escuela. No debiste confiar en alguien a quien no conocías Sora. – ríe malvadamente, mientras sacaba unos peculiares cuchillos de sus bolsillos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–¡Tidus! ¿No has visto a Sora? – pregunta cansado Roxas.

–Me pareció verlo en el patio y luego creo que se fue junto a… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Larxene? – responde el chico.

–¡¿Larxene?! ¿No sabes a dónde se fueron?

–No tengo ni la menor idea.

–Gracias de todos modos. – dice Roxas, mientras corría nuevamente. _"Maldita sea, por qué justo con Larxene…" _

El rubio no dejaba de correr, buscando desesperadamente al ángel por cada rincón de la escuela, sin tener resultados positivos. Hasta que…

–¡Axel!

–Creo que alguien te llama. – dice Demyx despreocupadamente.

–¡Maldito! ¿Dónde está Sora? – exclama iracundo Roxas, tomando por la camisa al pelirrojo.

–Calma, calma, que yo no tengo idea de lo que me dices. – responde tranquilo Axel.

–Sé que Larxene está con él. ¿Dónde lo tienen?

–Larxene se fue hace un rato, no tenemos ni idea de adónde. – responde Demyx, mirando la escena.

–Conoces como es Larxene, con todo este tiempo tal vez ya haya acabado con el angelito a quien buscas. – sonríe el pelirrojo.

–Bien, veo que sólo pierdo el tiempo con ustedes. No pienso perdonárselos si algo le pasa, aún cuando los siga considerando mis amigos. – dice el mellizo, soltando a Axel y marchándose de ahí.

–¿Sus… amigos? – murmura Axel sorprendido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez? Si no me entregas esas plumas por las buenas voy a matarte. – asegura Larxene, mientras apretaba más uno de sus cuchillos al cuello de Sora.

–No lo haré… mis alas le pertenecen a otra persona y no pienso dárselas a nadie más. – murmura con dificultad el ángel, intentando nulamente zafarse del agarre.

–Vaya tontería, ¿no te das cuenta de que vas a perder la vida por ello? ¿Acaso no te importa?

–No… mientras pueda hacerlo feliz… nuevamente con mis alas…

–¡Estúpido! Entonces acabaré contigo de una vez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–¡¿Y ahora me lo dicen?! Ahora entiendo porque Roxas no quería que Sora viniera. ¡Hayner debiste decirme antes! – exclama preocupada Naminé.

–Y cómo querías que supiera que no estabas enterada de nada. – responde en defensa Hayner.

–Acompáñame a buscar a Sora antes de que…

–Buenas tardes, tomen asiento para explicar los ejercicios que haremos hoy en clases. – saluda Tifa, maestra de educación física, que entraba al salón.

–Demasiado tarde, ahora no podremos escapar para buscarlo. – murmura Hayner, tomando asiento.

"_Roxas… por qué no me dijiste que Sora…sólo espero que ambos estén bien…"_ piensa Naminé, tomando asiento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Sora, dónde rayos estás… ¡Sora!

–Jovencito, ¿qué hace usted aquí? Las clases ya iniciaron, vuelva a su salón. – dice un inspector que pasaba por ahí.

–Lo siento mucho, enseguida…

Roxas quedó mudo al observar que junto al inspector de la escuela se encontraba Larxene, que al parecer la llevaban a la oficina del director.

–¡Larxene! Dónde… ¡¿Dónde está?! – exclama enfadado el rubio, mirando con odio a la chica.

–No sé de qué me hablas. – responde de mala gana la ojiverde.

–Vuelva a su salón, jovencito. Y usted acompáñeme a la oficina del director sin reclamar. – dijo el hombre, entrando al edificio junto a la rubia tras de él.

"_Sora…"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Roxas, ¿y Sora? ¿Lo encontraste? – pregunta Naminé, al ver a su hermano volver a la clase.

–No… no sé en dónde está. No sé lo que Larxene le habrá hecho…– murmura tristemente el joven, uniéndose al montón.

–Roxas, ¿crees que no he notado que no estabas en clase? Ven acá y realiza todos los ejercicios que han hecho tus compañeros. – dice la maestra.

Las clases siguientes pasaron aún más lentas para el grupo, la ausencia de Sora en el salón los tenía preocupados y más aún el no saber ninguna noticia de él…

–¡Roxas, espérame! – reclama Naminé, corriendo tras su mellizo.

–¡Adelántate a casa! Iré a buscar a Sora por los alrededores. – dice Roxas, dejando atrás la escuela y a su hermana.

–Roxas realmente de preocupa por él. – comenta Kairi, observando como el rubio se alejaba.

–Sí… se preocupa mucho por él. – murmura la rubia, sonriendo levemente.

–Vamos a casa, te iremos a dejar si quieres Nami. – comenta Olette.

–Está bien.

Al llegar a casa, Naminé se sintió preocupada. ¿Qué le diría a su madre? Apenas era el primer día de escuela de Sora y ya le había pasado algo. Entro al recinto, llevándose una gran sorpresa…

–Hola mi pequeña, ¿cómo estás? ¿y tu hermano? creí que llegaría junto a ti, después de todo Sora a llegado solo a casa. – saluda Kanae, mirando a la recién llegada.

–¡¿Sora?! P-pero… ¿Cómo…?

–Siento no avisarles. Me he venido a casa por unos problemas que tuve. – sonríe el ángel.

–¡Me tenías preocupada! Pero, ¿Cómo has escapado? – pregunta atónita la rubia, aún sin creerse nada de lo ocurrido.

–De milagro, simplemente. En el momento en que Larxene me iba a atacar, apareció uno de los rectores de la escuela y se la llevó. No quise volver a las clases porque tenía la certeza de que me encontraría con alguien más ahí, así que regresé a casa. – explica el castaño calmadamente.

–Llegó aquí con una pequeña herida en su cuello, pero cuando fui por las cosas para curarlo ya había sanado. Así que no ay mucho de que preocuparse, sólo hay que procurar no dejarlo solo. – dice Kanae. –Debo seguir haciendo la cena, los dejo. ¡Ah! Y llama a tu hermano.

–Es cierto, Roxas aún está buscándote. Se preocupó mucho cuando desapareciste y hubieras visto su cara cuando volvió a la clase sin encontrarte. – afirma Naminé, buscando el número de su hermano en su móvil.

–No fue mi intensión así. – murmura arrepentido Sora. –*sonrojo* ¿De verdad… Roxas se preocupó mucho por mí?

–Parecía que se fuera a acabar el mundo con lo desesperado que estaba. – ríe la chica. –Tiene la contestadora. Mal momento para apagar el móvil.

Mientras en casa todo era tranquilidad, Roxas merodeaba por los alrededores cabizbajo…

–Me pregunto… cómo estarás, Sora. – murmura el rubio, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas del parque.

–¿Aún en busca del angelito? No creo que lo encuentres por aquí.

–Qué es lo que quieres Axel. Si no tienes otra cosa que decirme vete, que quiero estar solo. – contesta Roxas sin ánimo alguno.

–Lo más probable es que esté a salvo en casa. Deja de preocuparte, que actuamos a tiempo Demyx y yo. – asegura el pelirrojo, sentándose junto al joven.

–¿actuar a tiempo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Cuando te fuiste, buscamos a uno de los inspectores y le contamos de lo ocurrido, además de una posible ubicación de dónde podrían estar Larxene y el angelito.

–Ustedes… llamaron al rector. ¿Por qué…?– pregunta atónito Roxas, mirando al chico junto a él.

–Tal como dijiste, después de todo seguimos siendo amigos. Me debes una, ¿eh? – ríe Axel, despeinando el cabello de Roxas. –Será mejor que vayas a casa, o ahora tu hermanita se preocupará por ti.

–Gracias Axel… de verdad. – dice el rubio, poniéndose de pie y corriendo lejos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–¿Aún nada? Tal vez se le ha quedado sin batería. – pregunta Sora, apretando uno de los cojines del sillón de la sala.

–Vamos, que ya debe estar por llegar. – ríe Naminé, mirando divertida al chico.

–Ya llegué, perdón por tardar tanto.

–Bueno, como Roxas ya llego a casa, vamos a la cocina a cenar. – comenta la madre, dejando a los jóvenes en el salón.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó del lugar, sólo las miradas hacían denotar la incomodidad de aquella situación de la cual no sabían cómo salir.

–Mira Roxy, Sora ya estaba aquí cuando llegué y no le ha pasado nada. – comenta la rubia, volviendo aún más turbio el ambiente.

–Ya me di cuenta. – murmura fríamente Roxas, alejándose de ellos.

–Está enfadado… puedo sentirlo. – dice el ángel, cubriendo su rostro con el cojín. –Nami… ¿puedes decirle a Kanae-san que no iré a cenar? No tengo hambre.

–Está bien. Intentaré tranquilizar a Roxas, ¿si?

Sora, siguió un momento a solas en el salón antes de dirigirse a la habitación, pensando la forma de cómo tranquilizar a su protegido. Mientras que en la cena, el silencio reinó a causa del enfado del rubio. Ni Kanae ni Naminé encontraron qué decir, ya que conocían al rubio lo suficiente para saber que se enfadaría aún más.

–Gracias por la comida. Me iré a dormir. – murmura el chico, tomando su plato, fregándolo y marchándose de la cocina.

–¿Qué crees que pase ahora? – pregunta Kanae, mirando a su hija.

–Sólo espero que Sora ya esté dormido.

–Hola… Roxas. – murmura el castaño, al ver entrar a su protegido en la oscura habitación.

–¿Hola? ¿es lo único que sabes decir?

–Roxas yo…

–¡Te dije que no fueras a la escuela! – exclama Roxas, golpeando con su puño la pared.

–L-lo siento… yo sólo…

–¡No quiero ninguna excusa! Sé bien lo que dirás. 'Es mi deber como ángel el estar a tu lado'.

–No quería… preocuparte… yo sólo quería… yo quería…– murmura con voz quebrada Sora, mientras que por sus ojos se asomaban las primeras lágrimas.

–Pues lo hiciste. Me preocupaste, bajaste la guardia y estoy seguro de que Larxene estuvo a punto de matarte y tú como si nada. ¡De no ser por Axel y Demyx estarías muerto!

–¡Lo sé! Fue mi culpa, ¡todo fue mi culpa! Pero… yo tan sólo… ¡quiero hacerte feliz! Quiero verte feliz nuevamente, ver esa sonrisa que tenías antes… no me importa si muero a causa de eso, con sólo verte sonreír me basta… Roxas…– solloza el castaño, cubriendo su rostro.

Roxas quedó en silencio, escuchando el llanto del ángel que cada vez se hacía más doloroso.

"_No puedo… no soporto verlo así, llorando… y sólo llora por mi culpa. Soy de lo peor…"_ piensa el rubio, apretando sus puños.

–Perdón… perdóname Roxas…

–Ya no llores… y no sigas pidiéndome perdón, porque el que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo. No debí gritarte de esa forma… además, también fue culpa mía por dejarte solo en la escuela. Lo siento. – murmura Roxas, abrazando repentinamente al castaño.

–Roxas…– susurra atónito Sora.

–No llores más, por favor… no me gusta verte así. No quiero que llores y mucho menos por mi culpa. – dice el mellizo, mientras secaba las lágrimas del ángel y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Roxas… está sonriendo. Esa sonrisa que tanto quería ver…"_ piensa boquiabierto Sora, mirando fijamente a su protegido.

–Nada más de lágrimas, ¿entendido? – murmura Roxas, secando la última gota que corría por el rostro del chico y poco a poco se acercaba a sus labios.

El llanto cesó, los gritos se habían callado y la oscuridad era la única compañía entre ellos, la única que presenciaba aquel beso que tanto habían deseado y que por fin habían recibido…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el cap tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo :D**

**cualquier critica, duda, comentario, tomatazo, lo que sea xD bienvenidos serán :D**

**bueno, espero poder continuarlo pronto**

**nos leemos!!**

**by AnjuAkatsukiXIII**


End file.
